


Don't worry

by SugerCat



Series: Married Life [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Deutsch | German, English, M/M, Married Life, Misunderstandings, POV John Watson, Silly Sherlock, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John besucht das erste Mal Mrs. Holmes</p>
<p>John visited Mrs. Holmes for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ich würde so gerne wissen was in letzter Zeit mit Sherlock los ist. So einfach fragen kann ich ihn aber auch nicht. Dafür bin ich zu feige. Schließlich bin ich derjenige der dauernd klar machen will das man in einer guten Beziehung offen zueinander seinen sollte.

'Natürlich darf jeder seine kleinen Geheimnisse haben, aber Ehrlichkeit ist das A und O.' Und wie ehrlich bin ich? Ich habe ihm noch immer nicht den wahren Grund gebeichtet warum ich häufiger zu meiner Schwester fahre als nötig. Die Ausrede, das ich meine Nichte sehen will wird auch nicht ewig funktionieren. Harry hatte auch Vorgeschlagen das ich die Kleine mal ein Wochenende nehme. Aber ich weiß, da würde weder Sherlock noch Clara mitmachen.

Ach was mach ich mir eigentlich vor? Sherlock weiß es sicher längst und möchte ein Gespräch darüber mit mir vermeiden. Soll ich das nun taktvoll oder egoistisch finden? Ich weiß, das solche gefühlsbetonten Gespräche ihm nicht liegen. Nicht desto trotz frage ich mich, ob es ihn nicht ein wenig interessiert. Nicht wie es mir bei der Sache geht, aber wenigstens warum sein Laufbursche in letzter Zeit so oft verhindert ist.

Aber nein das sind wieder so Sachen die vom großen Sherlock Holmes zu viel verlangt sind. Na ja wenn er es nicht sagen will, dann muss ich halt selber versuchen durchzublicken.  
Es muss wahrscheinlich doch etwas mit dem Besuch bei seiner Mutter zu tun haben. Immer hin war er ja eine Weile dort. Was könnte sich in der Zeit dort abgespielt haben? Immer noch beschleicht mich ein schlimmes Gefühl was Mrs. Holmes betrifft. Was wenn meine Befürchtungen wahr sind und sie all das nur bis jetzt hinnahm?

‘Sherlock ich habe langsam genug von all dem! Es ist ja nicht genug, das du mit diesem Mann zusammen lebst und somit Schande über die Familie bringst. Nein, jetzt musstest du auch noch die Dreistigkeit besitzen diesen Arzt zu ehelichen. Bloß gut das dein Vater das nicht mehr miterleben muss. Dieser Dr. Watson kann nicht gut für dich sein. Denn schließlich war er nicht einmal hier und hat sich angemessen vorgestellt. Noch hat er um Einverständnis für die Ehe gebeten. Geh auf dein Zimmer und denk genau darüber nach, was du getan hast. Mycroft und ich werde zusehen das wir das wieder hinbekommen. Du solltest eine Frau heiraten, die gebildet ist und aus unseren Kreisen kommt.'

Ja vielleicht geht da die Fantasie ein wenig mit mir durch. Das würde aber zumindest Sherlock's abweisende Haltung erklären. Eigentlich weist er mich nicht direkt ab. Er ist mehr so das er nicht reagiert wenn ich ihn berühre. Ja, es könnte sein das er zu oft in seinen Gedanken verweilt. Trotzdem fühle ich mich fast wie ein Perverser und das wenn ich ihn bloß küsse. Denn es kommt mir so vor, als würde er nur darauf warten bis es endlich vorbei ist.

Es kann doch nicht sein, das er immer noch sauer ist weil ich ihm gesagt habe das Harriet ihn nicht akzeptieren kann? Das die beiden nie beste Freunde werden war mir schon klar, als ich Sherlock noch nicht als mein Lebenspartner vorstellte. Aber deswegen würde er sich doch nie den Kopf zerbrechen.

Oder ist es weil ich ihn damit aufgezogen habe, das bei uns sexuell zur Zeit nichts läuft? Als wir aus Indien wieder gekommen sind, dachte ich eigentlich das er mich sofort ins Schlafzimmer zerren wollte. Zumindest glaubte ich im Flugzeug das er ein wenig frustriert wirkte. Aber das genaue Gegenteil war der Fall. Wir kamen in der Baker Street an, als hätte der Flug uns alles abverlangt. Ja ich war ein wenig erschöpft, aber ich hätte nicht nein gesagt wenn er es vorgeschlagen hätte. Doch statt dessen schickte er mich nur ins Bett wie ein Kleinkind und meinte er hätte noch zu tun. Zu müde um an diesem Abend zu widersprechen, tat ich dies dann. Auch weil ich dachte, es würde sich alles schon wieder normalisieren.

Zugegeben die Reise an sich war jetzt nicht perfekt. Ich fand es trotzdem nett mit ihm zu verreisen. Den nächsten Urlaub werde ich aber planen. In einem Land wo homosexuelle in Ordnung sind. Nicht gerade Frankreich. Obwohl ich deren Wein nur empfehlen kann. Einfach mal ein Ort wo ich ihn nach Herzenslust mal umarmen oder küssen kann, wenn mir danach ist. In London's belebten Straßen lasse ich das dann lieber sein, weil Sherlock hier ja nun doch nicht unbekannt ist.

Aber in einer fremden Umgebung könnte man durch aus etwas daraus machen. Vielleicht erklärt er gerade etwas über eine Sehenswürdigkeit was nicht viele Menschen wissen und statt zu antworten, drücke ich ihn einfach begeistert gegen die nächste Wand. Nur um ihn am Kragen zu mir runter zu ziehen und ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. In einem leicht atemlosen Ton bittet er mich dann damit aufzuhören, weil andere Leute uns sehen. Aber ich werde natürlich...

"John hör auf an solche trivialen Dinge zu denken! Überlege lieber was du sagen willst. Oder möchtest du dich vor Mummi...meiner Mutter blamieren?!"  
Der ist aber auch ein Miesepeter heute. Eben hat er nicht mal den Blick vom Fenster abgewendet, um mit mir zu reden. Ich seufzte nur und sehe auf meine Hände, als hätten die irgendwelche Antworten für mich.

Aber Sherlock hat natürlich recht. Heute ist der Tag, an dem er mich endlich offiziell seiner Mutter vorstellen soll. Natürlich möchte schon wegen ihm nicht dumm dastehen.  
Doch was wenn seine Mutter wirklich nicht wollte das wir verheiratet sind, geschweige denn zusammen leben? Seit wir in dieses Taxi eingestiegen sind, bin ich deswegen nervlich ein wenig angekratzt. Das die bevorstehende Begegnung nicht einfach wird war schon klar. Ich werde versuchen ihr zu gefallen und sei es nur um Sherlock damit glücklich zu machen. Selbst wenn sie mit aller Macht gegen mich wäre, so einfach werde ich meinen Mann nicht aufgeben. Meinen Mann. Dabei komm ich nicht drum herum ihn wieder anzusehen. Ob er mich vielleicht so vorstellt?

'Mutter das ist Dr. John Watson. Mein Ehemann.' Natürlich John und morgen lernen Schweine fliegen. Da fällt mir ein, das wir noch nicht einmal über das Thema Schwimmen geredet haben. Geniert er sich vielleicht, weil ich weiß das er es nicht beherrscht? Nein das ist Unsinn. Trotzdem hätte ich mit ihm nochmal gerne darüber geredet. Es ist schließlich nicht schlimm, das er es nicht kann. Ich will nur das Sherlock das weiß. Sollte er es doch irgendwann lernen wollen, kann er dann auf meine volle Unterstützung zählen.

Vielleicht sollte ich heute Abend mit ihm doch über alles reden. Natürlich nur wenn Lestrade sich bis dahin nicht nochmal meldet sollte. Der bringt auch in letzter Zeit viel Arbeit vorbei und Klienten waren diese Woche auch nicht wenige da. Ob Sherlock sich nicht ein bisschen übernimmt? Deswegen war ich ja auch letztens Babysitten. Ich dachte wenn er von seiner Mutter wieder kommt, das er sich gleich wieder in Arbeit stürzen will. Aber der Tumult legte sich plötzlich und seit heute morgen war gar nichts mehr los. Oder er hat allem einfach wegen diesem besonderen Tag abgesagt. Quatsch. Er würde doch niemals einen Fall gegen nichts tun eintauschen.

"Was ist denn in letzter Zeit nur mit dir los? Ist das schon die Midlifecrisis oder was? Eigentlich dachte ich, das ich dieses Stadium zuerst erreichen würde." Das habe ich heute morgen gegen elf Uhr gesagt, weil er immer noch das Bett hütete. Es war natürlich nur ein Scherz, doch Sherlock heute heraus zu locken war mal wieder schwierig. Das war noch so eine Sache. Der bleibt einfach stumm, wenn er es nicht für nötig hält etwas zu sagen. Mrs. Hudson meinte nur das es einer seiner Phasen sei. Was ich nicht verstehe ist, das ich derjenige bin der am meisten angeschwiegen wird. Ok wenn er mit Lestrade nicht reden würde, dann kämen die Fälle nie zu einem Ende.

Den ganzen Tag lag er Zuhause entweder im Bett oder auf der Couch und immer das Gesicht zur Wand. Das mit dem Essen weglassen hat sich auch wieder eingestellt. Wenn ich ihm nichts bringe, nimmt er zwischen der ganzen Arbeit nichts zu sich. Was sich natürlich nicht vermeiden lässt, wenn ich nicht will das er vor meinen Augen verhungert.

Langsam weiß auch ich nicht mehr weiter. Krank kann er ja nicht sein. Zumindest zeigt er keine äußerlichen Symptome. Außerdem wenn er Schmerzen hätte, dann müsste ich doch längst wieder Krankenschwester spielen. ‘John bring dies... John machst das...’

Wenn ich genau darüber nachdenke, ist das auch nicht bei allen so. Nur wenn er vor meinen Augen verletzt wurde, dann will er immer gepflegt werden. Als ich ihn das letzte Mal nackt sah, war das zwar in diesem indischen Hotel, aber er wird sich ja in so kurzer Zeit nichts getan haben. Eine andere Stimme in meinem Kopf sagt mir, das ich so was wohl nicht glauben sollte. Schließlich geht es hier immer noch um Sherlock Holmes.

Ist es wirklich nur das Problem mit seiner Mutter, was ihn so runter zieht? Mit dem Foto was uns Miss Lalita geschickt hat kann es doch nichts zu tun haben. Es war ja seine Idee sie nach Amerika zu schicken und er sah nach dem zweiten Brief auch nicht besonders geknickt aus. Es stand ja auch nichts unerfreuliches darin. Nur ein Foto von ihnen wo sie jetzt wohnen und das sie ihre Zukunft nun glücklich selber planen können. Ich konnte nicht anders und habe ihr dieses mal geantwortet. Sherlock findet das zwar unnötig, weil sie dort auch Internet haben, aber Briefe schreiben hat doch auch was nostalgisches.

An Tatorten war er ja ziemlich normal was das aufklären von Fällen betraf. Obwohl, jetzt wo ich darüber genau nachdenke, da fällt mir die Situation die sich im Scotland Yard abspielte wieder ein. An dem Nachmittag vor drei Tagen hatte ich ja zufällig frei und war nur deswegen mit, weil ich wissen wollte was die anderen so von seinem Verhalten dachten.

"....und deswegen hat er sich umgebracht. Er wollte es wie ein Unfall aussehen lassen, damit seine Familie etwas von der Lebensversicherung bekommt."

"Ja das klingt schon einleuchtender. Na ja, ich hab dann auch nichts weiter für heute. Wegen des Papierkrams schicke ich noch eine Email."

"John wir gehen."

"Warte kurz Sherlock! Ist das nicht Sally Donovan dahinten?"

"Dr. Watson lange nicht gesehen. Waren sie beide im Urlaub?"

"So in etwa. Wann ist es denn so weit, wenn ich fragen darf?"

"John, Sie können ruhig in normaler Lautstärke darüber reden. Mein Chef weiß es doch schon längst. Außerdem wäre es ihm doch langsam aufgefallen. Jedenfalls sind es nur noch zwei Monate."

"Und da arbeitest du noch? Hey Greg sag mal was soll..."

"John ich komme doch immer nur für ein paar Stunden her. Ich mache wenigstens den Papierkram. Zuhause fällt mir sonst die Decke auf den Kopf."

"Hm, ich verstehe. Und ehm weiß er es? Der Vater, meine ich."

"Ich weiß du willst mir helfen. Aber es ist nicht so einfach.”

“John was hast du an ‘Wir gehen’ nicht verstanden?!”

“Sherlock, hetze mich doch nicht!”

“Wenn du dich gleich von der Stelle bewegen würdest wenn ich sage, dann müsste ich dich noch einmal dazu auffordern!”

“Aber ich wollte..”

“John wenn das Kind da ist, wirst du es noch früh genug sehen. So schnell lernen die ja auch nicht laufen. Also entweder du kommst jetzt mit oder ich fahre ohne dich.”

“Sherlock, jetzt warte doch mal!”

“Was ist denn in letzter Zeit mit ihm los? Lestrade meinte auch das er etwas teilnahmslos wirkte.”

“Keine Ahnung, Sally. Wenn ich aber nicht hinterher renne muss ich nach Hause laufen. Wegen ihm habe ich nämlich heute morgen meine Brieftasche vergessen. Also bis zum nächsten Mal.”

Ich wollte doch nur fragen, wie es ihr geht. Doch irgendwas machte Sherlock dann auf einmal wütend. Ich weiß nicht mal was ich getan oder gesagt habe, das seine Stimmung so umschlagen ließ. Aber wenigstens war es nicht nur ich, der das Verhalten von ihm eigenartig fand.

Gerne würde ich Mycroft fragen was mit ihm los sein könnte, denn der ist ja immer einen Schritt voraus. Aber der ältere Holmes ist zur Zeit nicht in London. Geschäftsreise oder so ähnlich. Eigentlich will ich es gar nicht so genau wissen.

So richtig bewusst wurde mir der Ernst der Lage erst, als mich eine bekannte Dame besuchte. Ehrlich gesagt hätte ich nie gedacht, das ich sie nochmal so schnell wieder sehen würde. Trotzdem stand sie diese Woche einfach so in der Praxis.

"Guten Tag." Sie schritt in das Behandlungszimmer und schloss sorgfältig hinter sich die Tür.

"Guten Tag. Ich bin gleich bei ihnen." Erklärte ich ihr nur freundlich. Ich musste noch Anschauungsmaterial von Raucherbeinen wegpacken. Die Jugend fing heute immer früher an zu rauchen. Sie sollten aber auch wissen was für Folgen das haben könnte. Sherlock lasse ich diese Bilder besser nie sehen, denn den schreckte das wenig ab. Im Gegenteil, nachher kommt er nur wieder auf irrsinnige Ideen.

"Also was kann ich für Sie tun, Miss Adler?"

"Ich dachte, ich statte ihnen mal wieder einen Besuch ab." Erklärte sie mir in einem fast sanften Ton, während sie es sich auf den Patientenstuhl bequem machte und die Beine übereinander schlug.

"Ich nehme an, auch Sie müssen irgendwann zum Arzt. Mich wundert es nur, das Sie ausgerechnet hier her gekommen sind."

"Nein, danke. Aber ich habe schon eine sehr gute Ärztin. Außerdem würde es jemand nicht gut heißen wenn Sie mich auf Dauer behandeln würden." Das irritierte mich zwar ein wenig, weil ich nicht wirklich wusste auf wenn sie da anspielte. Denn Sherlock konnte sie ja wohl schlecht meinen. Oder? Eigentlich war es mir auch egal, denn mir fiel wieder ein was bei ihrem letzten Besuch passierte.

"Sherlock liegt aber nicht wieder betäubt Zuhause?" Denn das angeblich harmlose Zeug, knockte meinen Mann fast zwei Tage aus. Auch wenn er zwei Fälle deswegen erst später aufnehmen konnte, böse war er ihr deswegen nicht. Irene Adler war wohl die einzige, die mit ihm tun lassen konnte was sie wollte.

"Nicht doch. Er weiß nicht einmal, das ich hier bin. Ich komme mit einem ganz andern Anliegen zu ihnen." Ich weiß nicht was andere in ihrem Lächeln sehen. Aber mir wurde dabei ehrlich gesagt etwas mulmig. Ich rief Sherlock später an und erkundigte mich was wir noch an Lebensmittel hatten. Nur um seine Stimme zu hören und um sicher zu gehen, das die Frau mich nicht angelogen hatte.

"Nett haben Sie es hier. Sagen Sie ihre Empfangsdame ist nicht zufällig vergeben?" Wechselte Miss Adler dann abrupt das Thema.

"Sagen Sie einfach was sie wollen. Wenn Sie die Schwester da draußen anbaggern wollen, dann sollten Sie zu ihr gehen. Ich bin sicher, Sie finden schnell heraus was ihr gefällt. Ich muss hier arbeiten und haben noch andere Patienten die mich wirklich brauchen." Ungeduldig stand ich auf und schritt schnell zur Tür, um sie hinaus zu weisen. Aber natürlich kann jemand wie ich sie nicht im geringsten einzuschüchtern. Die Frau erhob sich trotzdem lächelnd und ging langsam auf mich zu. Dann legte sie eine Hand auf meinen Unterarm, bevor ich die Klinke erreichen konnte.

"John, wollen Sie eigentlich Kinder?" Perplex drehte ich mich wieder ganz zu ihr und sah sie irritiert an. Es war eine ganz normale Frage. Doch aus den Mund von Irene Adler, war es für mich wie ein Code, der erst noch entschlüsselt werden musste.

"Wie meinen Sie das?" Erkundigte ich mich zögernd und zermarterte mir dabei das Hirn.

"Sie sind doch nicht etwa deswegen hergekommen weil sie schw.."

"Nein. In meinem Leben ist für so was kein Platz." Auch wenn sie es vielleicht nicht beabsichtigt hatte, klang es doch gefühlvoller. Sie schüttelte den Kopf leicht und sah mich dann wieder direkt an.

"Es geht hier nicht um mich." Stellte sie wieder mit fester Stimme klar. Noch bevor sie den Namen aussprechen konnte, kam ich ihr zuvor. Im Nachhinein bereue ich es ein wenig, das ich so schroff zu ihr war. Im Endeffekt machte sie sich auch nur Sorgen um Sherlock.

"Was hat Sherlock wieder angestellt?" Sie schloss darauf kurz die Augen und seufzte leicht.

"Wie läuft es eigentlich, ihr Leben als Ehepaar?" Erkundigte sie sich, obwohl ich wusste das es nicht mit ihrem Anliegen zu tun haben konnte. Ein wenig verlegen kratze ich mir am Hinterkopf.

"Besser als erwartet. Aber es hat sich ja nicht viel geändert, nur das wir nun zusammen auf einem Papier stehen und Ringe tragen." So hat es Sherlock mal nett formuliert.

"Und Sie sind beide zufrieden?” Die Frau brachte aber auch merkwürdige Fragen hervor. Wieso sollten wir nicht zufrieden sein? Ich frage mich jetzt noch, ob sie manchmal erwartet das mein Mann es nicht aushält und sich von mir trennt.

"Was soll das werden? Natürlich ist er das. Wenn Sherlock nicht zufrieden wäre, dann würde er es sagen." Schließlich sprachen wir von dem Detektiv der sich immer mit irgend etwas bemerkbar machte, wenn es nicht so lief wie er wollte. Ich hatte wirklich keine Lust mehr auf dieses Gespräch, wenn die Frau mich ohne hin nur nerven wollte.

"Wie gesagt, da sind Leute draußen die mich wirklich brauchen." Erklärte ich noch so freundlich wie möglich und zeigte mit meiner Linken hinaus.

"Dr. Watson." Fing sie dann fast bittend an. Sie schlug auf einmal einen ganz anderen Ton an. Ich fragte mich instinktiv ob es ein Trick war.

"Es liegt mir fern, sie beide auseinander zu treiben. Ich habe nur zufällig mitbekommen, das Mr. Holmes in letzter Zeit Leute besucht, die nichts mit irgendwelchen Kriminalfällen zu tun haben." Das ließ mich dann doch hellhörig werden.

“Wie meinen Sie das?”

“Was ist nun die Antwort auf meine Frage? Wünschen Sie sich Nachwuchs?”

“Das tut doch hier nichts zur Sache! Was ist nun mit Sherlock?” Ich hasse es wenn ich einfach im Dunklen gelassen werde. Selbst jetzt verstehe ich die Frage mit dem Nachwuchs nicht. Vielleicht packe ich den Punkt mit auf die Mit-Sherlock-besprechen-Liste ganz unten hin.

"Ich werde jetzt aber trotzdem gehen. Wenn Sie heute nach Hause kommen und eine Veränderung an ihm feststellen, sollten Sie vorher nichts unternehmen." Damit lief sie zur Tür. Ein paar Informationen hätte ich gerne noch gehabt.

"Sobald ich mehr Informationen habe, werde ich Sie benachrichtigen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie ganz aus dem Türrahmen.

Irene Adler war auch schon ein Rätsel für sich. Eigentlich tat sich bei mir eine Frage auf, seit ich erfahren habe das sie noch lebt. Warum hat sie sich nach ihrer Rettung nie wieder bei ihm gemeldet? Sie muss doch auch etwas für ihn fühlen, wenn sie sich die Mühe macht und mich in der Praxis aufsucht. Ich weiß das Sherlock etwas für sie empfand oder noch empfindet. Solche Dinge frage ich ihn aber nie und das nicht nur weil es ihm vielleicht unangenehm ist. Nein. Ich tue es auch nicht, weil es Sachen sind auf die ehrlich gesagt keine Antwort haben will.

Jedenfalls hat sie sich seit dem Tag nicht noch mal gemeldet. Ob Sherlock vielleicht Wind davon bekommen hat und sie somit fort schickte? Sollte ich sie zufällig noch mal sehen, dann werde ich mich für mein Benehmen in der Praxis entschuldigen. Sie wollte mir doch nur helfen, aber ich war halt an den Tag wieder ziemlich gestresst.

Wieder sehe ich zu meinem Mann rüber. Doch der war mal wieder ganz woanders. In seiner eigenen Welt und wieder sehe ich ihn. Diesen verlorene Blick. Vielleicht war es ihm selber nicht bewusst, aber mit diesen Gesichtszügen sah er aus wie ein einsames Kind. Ich würde nichts lieber tun als ihn in der Arm zu schließen und ihm immer wieder beteuern, das alles gut wird und das ich ja da bin. Doch wir saßen ja immer noch im Taxi.

Was ist wenn mir seine Mutter ein Angebot machen will, damit ich Sherlock verlasse? So wie Mycroft einst. Nie habe ich ein Wort darüber verloren und ich bat auch den älteren Holmes darum, es nie wieder zu erwähnen. Egal was sie mir bieten oder mit was sie mir drohen würde, so einfach würde ich ihn nicht aufgeben.

Ich frage mich wie lange es noch dauert bis wir da sind und drehe mich nun auch zum Fenster. Zur Abwechslung regnete es mal nicht. Zumindest meinte es das Wetter heute gut mit uns.

Die Zeit verging in der ich nur aus dem Fenster schaute und mir dabei überlegte, wie ich mich vor Mrs. Holmes verhalten sollte. Was wenn Harry recht hat und sie wirklich eine Mischung aus Sherlock und Mycroft ist? Nein, das wäre doch zu absurd.

Etwas kaltes streicht auf einmal leicht über meine Hand und ich drehe meinen Kopf wieder zu meinem Partner. Dieser saß verdächtig still da und seine rechte Hand lag auf seinem Oberschenkel. Ich bin mir sicher, das diese Hand eben noch über meine geisterte. Ist er vielleicht genauso angespannt wie ich? Aber warum? Er hat ja schließlich keinen Grund dazu. Mir ist natürlich klar das er Mal wieder viel mehr weiß. Könnte seine Mutter ihm auch ein Angebot gemacht haben?

‘Entweder du verlässt diesen Mann oder..’ Oder was? Was könnte sie Sherlock schon nehmen, was er sich nicht wieder besorgen könnte? Um ihn wirklich zu ärgern, müsste sie es schaffen das er nie wieder Arbeit bekommt. Erst kam mir der Gedanke lustig vor. Im nächsten Moment war er aber alles andere als das. Ich dachte an Mycroft und all die Dinge die er tat, wenn er was wollte. Wenn er sich zwischen mir und den Fällen aufklären entscheiden müsste, dann würde ich freiwillig gehen. Ich weiß das ich ihm viel bedeute, doch ohne seine Arbeit wäre er nicht er selbst.

Gerade als ich nach seiner Hand greifen und fragen wollte, ob an meiner Theorie etwas dran war, da stieg er auch schon aus dem Wagen. Mir ist gar nicht aufgefallen das wir schon da sind.

Neugierig steige ich auch aus und sehe mich um. So das ist es also. Sherlock’s Elternhaus. Oder eher Villa. Besonders protzig war es nicht, aber dennoch sagte es das hier vermögende Leute wohnen. Ich sollte mich aber nicht weiter hier aufhalten und alles bestaunen. Sherlock stand schließlich schon wartend an der Tür. Wenn ich herum trödele, kommandiert er mich nur wieder herum. Als ich neben ihn stand, legte er mir kurz seine linke Hand auf meine gute Schulter.

“Du brauchst nicht nervös zu sein. Egal was du zu ihr sagst, es wird sich dadurch nichts zwischen uns ändern.” Konnte man es mir so sehr ansehen? Trotzdem bin ich sehr froh über seine beruhigenden Worte und nicke leicht lächelnd, um zu zeigen das ich das schon schaffen werde. Damit ließ er wieder von mir ab und zog an der Schnur die am Eingang wohl die Klingel betätigte. Es dauerte auch nicht lange da öffnet eine junge Frau die linke Seite der großen Holztür. Sie sah schwer aus, aber die Dame schien das schon öfters zu meistern. Freundlich blickte sie uns an und ich stellte fest, das sie wohl nur etwas jünger ist als ich.

“Mr. Holmes und Dr. Watson kommen sie doch herein.” Jetzt fällt mir ein das Sherlock’s Mutter das ganze Haus wohl nicht allein in Schuss halten konnte. So ist die Empfangsdame vor uns wohl ein Hausmädchen oder so ähnlich.

“Mr. Holmes es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss ihnen eine unerbittliche Nachricht mitteilen. Ihr geht es seit heute morgen wieder schlechter.” Erklärte sie bedrückt, als wir endlich ganz in der Eingangshalle stehen.

“Wie beim letzten Mal?!” Dabei sah er sie durchdringend von oben her an. Warum war er ihr so feindselig gegenüber? Sie machte ja schließlich auch nur ihren Job und überbrachte ihm nur die Information.

“Nein Mr. Holmes. Dieses Mal ist es ernst. Mrs. Holmes wollte ihren Besuch aber auch nicht absagen lassen, weil sie dachte es geht ihr bis zum Nachmittag besser. Sie hatte sich doch so gefreut.” Danach sah sie beschämt zu Boden, als ob das alles ihr Schuld wäre. Ich wollte gerade sagen das sie doch nichts dafür konnte, aber Sherlock kam mir zuvor.

“Jetzt sind wir umsonst den ganzen Weg her gefahren. Sie hätte besser anrufen sollen. Sag ihr das ich sobald nicht wieder kommen werde! Nein besser ist ich sage es ihr selbst. Ist sie auf ihrem Zimmer?”

“Ja.” Antwort die Frau kleinlaut und das schien das Stichwort zu sein. Denn mein Mann lief einfach weiter die Einganghalle entlang.

“John warte hier! Es dauert nicht lange.” Höre ich nur noch, bevor er eine Treppe hinauf stieg. Zumindest klang es so, denn sehen konnte ich ihn nicht mehr. Jetzt stehe ich mit dieser Hausdame allein hier.

“Es tut mir Leid, das er so launisch ist.” Entschuldige ich mich nun für Sherlock’s Benehmen, weil mir sonst nichts anderes einfällt.

“Aber nein. Langsam sollte ich das ja schon gewohnt sein. Außerdem sagte Mrs. Holmes das er sich schon sehr gebessert hätte. In seinen jüngeren Jahren soll er schlimmer gewesen sein.” Ich wollte mir nicht ausmalen was sie als schlimm empfand und grübelte über Themen die ich mit ihr besprechen könnte. Doch sie ging abrupt nach rechts zu einer dunklen Tür. Sie öffnete sie und sah mich dann wieder freundlich lächelnd an.

“Kommen Sie Dr. Watson.” Sie zeigte mit ihren Händen das ich mich in das Zimmer begeben sollte.

“Die Fahrt war sicher lang nicht wahr?” Ich nicke nur und trat durch die Tür. Nur um festzustellen, dass ich hier wohl im Wohnzimmer oder im Wartezimmer stehe. Jedenfalls ist es alles edel aber doch auch gemütlich eingerichtet. Ein Kamin in dem ein warmes Feuer brennt. Ich gehe fast automatisch näher hin. Mir ist nämlich während der ganzen Fahrt nicht aufgefallen das ich kalte Füße habe. Doch nun kann ich mich hier solange warm halten, bis Sherlock wieder auftaucht. Ich hoffe seine Mutter hat nicht auch diese Grippe die zur Zeit ihr Unwesen treibt. Im hohen Alter kann das gefährlich werden.

“Dr. Watson setzten Sie sich doch. Ich habe ihnen einen warmen Tee und etwas Gebäck geholt.” Ich habe gar nicht mitbekommen, dass sie aus dem Raum verschwunden war.

“Oh, danke sehr. Sie hätten sich aber meinetwegen keine Umstände machen müssen.”

“Das ist in Ordnung. Madam hat es so aufgetragen.” Das ich Tee bekomme oder das jeder etwas bekommt wenn er warten musste? Sie ist ja schließlich in ihrem Zimmer. Hat sie es von dort aus beauftragt, weil Sherlock erklärte das ich hier warte? Es ist ja auch nicht wichtig. Ich setze mich einfach hin. Natürlich soweit wie es geht an den Kamin heran. Gedankenverloren sehe ich in die Flammen, als ich einen Schluck des angeboten Tees zu mir nahm. Er schmeckte anders als unser Tee in der Baker Street. Vielleicht weil erlesene Kräuter und Beeren in der Tasse herum schwimmen. Natürlich würde ein Inhaber solch eines Hauses sich nicht mit einfachen Teebeuteln zufrieden geben.

“Ich wusste nicht wie stark Sie ihren Tee mögen. Ich hoffe ich habe ihn jetzt nicht verdorben.” Meinte das Hausmädchen das sich zu mir gesellte. Sie spielte wohl auf das Teeei an, das in meiner Tasse hing.

“Schon in Ordnung.” Meine ich und nehme das Metall vorsichtig aus meiner Tasse ohne dabei auf meine Hose oder auf ein Möbelstück zu tropfen. Ich konnte es gerade noch rechtzeitig auf den Unterteller legen und diesen wieder auf den Tisch stellen, als eine fremde Stimme mich ansprach.

“Dr. Watson.” Es klang zwar erfreut, aber auch ein bisschen kühl als ich gerade begrüßt wurde. Eilig stelle ich nun auch meine Tasse wieder auf den Tisch um wieder aufzustehen.

“Schön das wir uns endlich mal treffen.” Mir klappte fast die Kinnlade herunter, als ich sah wer da mit mir sprach. Denn auch wenn ich vorher noch nie ein Wort mit Sherlock’s Mutter wechselte, ist mir in diesem Moment klar das die Dame vor mir Mrs. Holmes ist. Ihre ergrauten Haare hatte sie hinten zusammen gesteckt. Aber bestimmt nicht um streng zu wirken. Sondern nur, um den Locken Einhalt zu gebieten. Ich kann mir schon denken wie diese Frau in jüngeren Jahren aussah. Fast alles an ihr erinnert mich an Sherlock. Nur die Augen waren ganz anders. Ich schüttele kurz den Kopf, um mit dem unhöflichen angaffen aufzuhören. Ich stelle mich aufrecht vor ihr hin und straffe dabei unbewusst meine Schultern.

“Ja, das ist es. Dr. John Watson. Angenehm.” Warum sage ich meinen Namen nochmal und warum strecke ich ihr so idiotisch die Hand hin? Ich hätte Sherlock vorher fragen sollen, wie man mit ihr spricht. Doch gegen meine Erwartungen lächelte sie mich ein wenig amüsiert an und griff dann nach meiner Hand.

“Violett Holmes. Dr. Watson, Sie brauchen nicht nervös zu sein. Ich bin allein schon froh, das ich Sie endlich mal treffe.” Ich kann darauf nur grinsen, weil ich froh bin das sie wohl eine geduldige Person ist.

“Setzten sie sich wieder. Maria bringst du mir auch einen Tee.”

“Natürlich.” Antworte die Hausdame deren Name wohl Maria lautet. Ob sie wohl ist wie Anthea? Ständig den Namen wechseln wie es gerade passt. Bis heute habe ich nicht herausgefunden, wie Mycroft’s Assistentin wirklich heißt. Ich sage nur Anthea, weil es für mich verwirrend ist sie jedes mal anders zu nennen. Sherlock erklärte mir das es mit irgendwelchen geheimen Aktionen zu tun hätte. Er meinte noch wenn mir danach ist sollte ich sie bei Gelegenheit auf ihrem Spionennamen ansprechen. Aber ich hielt mir dann einfach die Ohren zu, um nichts mehr erfahren zu müssen. Wer sie war und ob sie nun wirklich für Mycroft allein arbeitete, ist mir egal. Für mich würde sie immer Anthea bleiben. Außerdem weiß ich auch warum Sherlock sie auch nur bei diesem Namen nennt. Er kennt sie ja schon länger und ich habe von Mycroft erst viel später erfahren, das seine Assistentin diesen Namen zum ersten mal an diesem Tag als ich Sherlock kennenlernte benutzte.

Ich sollte mich jetzt aber auf andere Dinge konzentrieren, denn die Stille machte mich wieder sichtlich nervös. Erwartungsvoll blickte mich Mrs. Holmes an. Sollte ich eine Konversation anfangen?

“Uns wurde vorhin mitgeteilt, das es ihnen nicht gut geht. Fühlen Sie sich nun besser?”

“Dr. Watson, Sie sehen ja das es mir gut geht. Es tut mir Leid das ich Sie hinters Licht führen musste. Aber Sherlock hätte mich nie allein mit ihnen gelassen, wenn ich ihn darum gebeten hätte. Wenn es um Sie geht, dann benimmt er sich immer noch wie ein Zwölfjähriger.”

“Wie darf ich das verstehen?”

“Er will Sie nicht teilen. Vielleicht schämt er sich auch für mich, aber ich wollte Sie schon vor langer Zeit kennenlernen.” Das würde Sherlock noch zu hören bekommen. Seine Mutter ist doch freundlich und verständnisvoll. Bis jetzt viel noch kein böses Wort darüber, das ich ein Mann oder nicht edel genug bin.

“Nein. Wenn Sherlock von ihnen sprach, dann war es immer in sehr netten Worten.” ‘Wenn’ Ich glaube das war dumm formuliert. Denn sie sah mich an als wüsste sie das ihr Sohn es nicht oft tat.

“Es ist in Ordnung und ich muss auch eingestehen, das ich anfangs gegen Sie war.” Ich schluckte, denn ihr Blick wurde ernster und ich fragte mich, ob jetzt der Haken an der ganze Sache kommen würde. Und wo ist eigentlich Sherlock die ganze Zeit? Es kann nicht sein, das er sich in seinem Alter noch in sein Zimmer schicken lässt.

“Nein, er ist nicht auf seinem Zimmer.” Ach das Gedankenlesen wird vererbt. Irgendwo her mussten die Holmesbrüder es ja haben.

“Er wird jeden Moment herein platzen. Nutzen wir also noch die Chance, uns ein wenig zu unterhalten.”

“Hier Madame.” Da kam Marie auch schon mit dem Tee wieder und stellte die Tasse ihrer Arbeitgeberin hin. Mrs. Holmes bedankte sich und wandte sich dann wieder an mich.

“Als Mycroft mir das erste mal von ihnen erzählte, wahr ich ehrlich gesagt sehr bestürzt. Ein Arzt der dazu noch Soldat war, unterstütze begeistert das gefährliche Leben meines Sohnes. Als Mutter konnte ich das nicht verstehen und ich wollte das Sie wieder aus Sherlock’s Leben verschwinden.”

“Was hat Sie dazu bewegt ihre Meinung zu ändern?”

“Sherlock selbst. Natürlich nicht seine Argumente, die er hier aufbahrte. Sondern sein Erscheinungsbild. So gesund und munter habe ich meinen Sherlock lange nicht mehr gesehen. Mycroft erklärte mir dann alles genau. Das Sie zwar seine Lebensweise unterstützen, aber das nur wenn es gesundheitlich möglich ist. Ich muss ihnen wirklich danken, Dr. Watson. Denn seit dem wusste ich, das er nicht mehr alleine ist und jemand auf ihn aufpasst.”

“Also stört Sie es nicht.. ehm das wir..”

“Dr. Watson meinen Sie, ich wusste nicht das es passieren würde? Als er mir von Ihrer Antwort erzählte, war er so begeistert. Natürlich erklärte er mir mit einem Schulterzucken, das er demnächst heiraten würde. Doch mir konnte er nichts vormachen. Er ist seinem Vater so ähnlich. Ich bin einfach nur froh, das er glücklich ist mit jemanden der ihn verdient hat.” Erstaunt blicke ich sie an und zeige noch mit dem Finger auf mich. Meint sie wirklich mich?

“Sie haben mehr als einmal bewiesen, das sie der Richtige sind.” Nach dieser Aussage musste ich erleichtert grinsen.

“Dr. Watson selbst wenn ich gegen Sie gewesen wäre, meinen Sie das hätte mein Sohn beachtet? Sherlock war immer schon sehr dickköpfig. Wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf setzt, kann niemand das so einfach ändern.” Also war Sherlock schon immer so wie er jetzt ist. Sollte ich die Chance nutzen und sie etwas über Sherlock’s Gefühlsleben fragen? Vielleicht gehe ich damit zu weit.

“Wenn Sie etwas wissen wollen, dann fragen sie mich ruhig. Nun da ich ihre Schwiegermutter bin, muss ihnen nichts peinlich sein.” Schwiegermutter. Das ist so merkwürdig und ich schaue konfus in meinen Tee. Ich nehme einen großen Schluck und schaue sie dann wieder direkt an.

“War Sherlock schon immer.. Wie soll ich sagen...”

“Gefühlskalt. Das Leben meinte es lange nicht gut mit ihm. Doch ich bin froh, das er nun Sie hat. Ich kann verstehen das es nicht immer einfach mit ihm ist. Ich hoffe ich habe mich damals nicht zu sehr aufgedrängt.” Damals? Jetzt bin ich verwirrt. Sie war doch noch nie in der Baker Street. Oder?

“Ich hoffe Sie wissen noch das Sherlock Ihnen eine Nachricht von einem Tower aus zukommen ließ? An nächsten Tag stand es ja groß in der Zeitung. Die ich übrigens noch immer besitze.” Ach das meinte sie. Natürlich weiß ich das noch. Doch was hat sie damit zu tun?

“Hat Sherlock nicht erzählt, das es meine Idee war?” Oh. Ich wusste es doch. Er ist nun mal nicht der Typ für solche Sachen.

“Nein, hat er nicht.”

“Oh, das tut mir Leid. Bitte glauben Sie jetzt nicht, das ich ihn nur dazu gedrängt habe. Zugegeben, ein bisschen übertrieben habe ich schon. Aber Sie wissen doch wie er ist. Er hätte es doch sonst nie zugegeben. Bitte seien Sie mir oder ihm deswegen nicht böse.”

“Aber nicht doch. Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich war damals sehr froh, als ich es gesehen habe. Natürlich war ich hinterher ein wenig irritiert über so eine Aktion. Aber solange es wahr ist, war es mir egal.” Die Frau sieht nun etwas verlegen in ihren Tee. Vielleicht habe ich was falsches gesagt?

“Dr. Watson ich möchte sie ja nicht zu irgend etwas ...” Ein poltern war plötzlich von der Decke zu vernehmen und wir sahen beide nach oben.

“Tja Dr. Watson. Jetzt ist es vorbei mit der gemütlichen Zweisamkeit.” Eine Deckenplatte wurde gelöst und nach oben gezogen. Von dem Loch was nun an der Decke war sprang Sherlock einfach so in das Zimmer hinunter. Er landete genau vor dem kleinen Tisch und blickte seine Mutter verstimmt an. Das er dabei voller Staub und Spinnweben war schien ihn allerdings nicht zu stören. Ich wollte gerade fragen warum er nicht zur Tür herein kommt, aber natürlich ist er schneller.

“Ich wäre je gerne zur Tür herein gekommen, aber meine Mutter hatte sie ja alle verschlossen.” Was? Das ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Fragend wendete ich mich an seine Mutter.

“Er hat recht ich habe wirklich alle Türen absperren lassen. Nun da du hier bist kann Maria die Türen wieder öffnen.” Die Hausdame setzte sich sofort in Bewegung und öffnete sie wieder. Ich habe wirklich nicht mitbekommen das sie abgeschlossen wurden. Sherlock’s Mutter kam ja auch aus einer anderen Tür. Denke ich jedenfalls. Denn die Tür durch die ich herkam machte beim öffnen und schließen das selbe Knarrgeräusch. Das hätte ich vorher sicher bemerkt.

“Und Sherlock könntest du das Loch da oben wieder schließen. Es war zwar nett von dir das du den alten Nebenflur mal wieder entstaubt hast aber jetzt fällt der Schmutz durch den Wind hier herunter.” Er nickte schwach darauf und zog an etwas in der Luft was ich nicht genau sehen konnte. Die Deckenplatte schob sich wie von Zauberhand wieder an die vorige Stelle. Sherlock machte das wahrscheinlich nicht zum ersten Mal. Denn er hatte wohl Übung darin. Jetzt sah ich auch an was er gerade gezogen hatte. Es war ein Stück Sehne. Erst dann fing er an seinen Anzug abzustauben.

“Lass dir von Maria ein Tuch geben.” Lustig. Ich konnte richtig sehen wie sehr er mit den Augenrollen und irgend eine Bemerkung von sich geben wollte. Aber er tat es natürlich aus Respekt nicht.

“Ich hoffe meine Mutter hat dich nicht mit belanglosen Geschichten gelangweilt.” Ich wollte ihm gerade sagen das eher das Gegenteil vorlag. Das seine Mutter eine nette und verständnisvolle Frau ist. Mrs. Holmes selber kam mir aber zuvor.

“Eigentlich nicht. Ich wollte ihm gerade erzählen wie nervös du vor der Eheschließung warst.” Moment mal? Er hat doch immer wieder behauptet das ich deswegen nicht hektisch werden sollte. Schließlich unterschreiben wir ja nur ein Stück Papier mit unseren Namen.

“Du warst nervös?” Frage ich in einem neckenden Ton und weil es mich schon ein wenig interessiert.

“So ein Unsinn. Natürlich nicht.”

“Mycroft’s Assistentin hat es auf Band. Wenn er wieder da ist dann kann ich Ihnen ja eine Kopie schicken.” Das ist echt komisch. Vorhin hatte ich noch eine Heidenangst das sonst was passieren könnte und jetzt das. Aber ich sollte ihn aus der unangenehmen Situation ziehen. Das hat er dann doch nicht verdient. Aber ich weiß wenn ich anrufe wenn er mich mal wieder ärgert. Mutter Holmes kennt sicher noch einige Tricks wie man ihn aufziehen könnte.

“Schon in Ordnung.” Sage ich und trinke den letzten Schluck aus meiner Tasse.

“Dr. Watson was ich Sie eigentlich fragen wollte war ob ...”

“Mutter ich sagte doch, wir denken noch darüber nach.” Hallo? Dürfte ich vielleicht auch wissen um was es hier ging?

“Das könnt ihr auch. Darf ich ihn trotzdem nicht mal selbst danach fragen?” Sherlock senkte seinen Blick und setzte sich dann beleidigt neben mich.

“Dr. Watson Sie wünschen sich doch Nachwuchs. Ich weiß, aber das Sherlock..” Ich denke gar nicht groß nach und sage einfach was ich denke. Ich will ihr schließlich keine zu großen Hoffnungen auf Enkelkinder machen.

“Nein.” Damit falle ich ihr zwar mitten ins Wort. Warum Sherlock mich nun auch verwundert mustert verstehe ich zwar nicht, aber das kann ich später noch erfahren.

“Es tut mir Leid Sie unterbrechen zu müssen, aber meine Antwort lautet nein. Es ist nicht so das ich nie den Wunsch nach eigenen Kindern hatte. Doch als dieser noch existierte dachte ich daran eine Frau an meiner Seite zu haben. Doch das Leben ändert Dinge nun mal. Falls Sie denken er hat mich dazu überredet dann liegen sie falsch. Das musste er gar nicht. Ich hatte genug Zeit um mir alles genau zu überlegen. Es gab vorher auch genug Momente in denen ich diesen Leben einfach den Rücken zuwenden hätte können. Auch wenn es manchmal schwer war habe ich es nicht getan weil er mich genau so braucht wie ich ihn.” Stille. Toll. War das vielleicht etwas zu viel? Hilfesuchend schaue ich zu meinem Partner. Er lächelt? Na ja das heißt zumindest das er zufrieden ist.

“So Mutter, da hast du seine Antwort.” Eigentlich wollte ich sie nicht kränken, aber sie muss doch selber sehen das ein Kind bei uns nur in Gefahr wäre.

“Ich verstehe.” Erklärte sie dann ein wenig kleinlaut. Sie wechselte dann einfach das Thema und wir reden einfach über Auszüge aus meiner Vergangenheit. Maria brachte dann auch noch ein Fotoalbum, als ihre Arbeitgeberin sie darum bat. Als sie mir ein Foto händigte, musste jegliche Gesichtszüge aus meinem Gesicht für einen Moment verschwunden sein. Sherlock war also auch nur ein normales Baby. Auf dem Foto strahlte mich ein verwundertes Kleinkind mit einem Beißring im Mund an. Zum Vergleich sehe ich nochmal zu jetzigen Original.

“Was?” Erkundigt sich Sherlock ein wenig irritiert, denn er konnte das Foto ja nicht sehen. Erst dann musste ich breit grinsen.

“Als Kind warst du aber entzückend.” Necke ich ihn und drehe das Bild nun zu ihm. Flink riss er es mir aus den Fingern.

“Mutter, konntest du kein Album holen lassen wo ich schon etwas älter war.” Eigentlich wäre es ihm lieber wenn ich gar keine Fotos von ihm zu Gesicht bekam.

“Ach du meinst das, wo Bilder von dir drin sind als du dir die Haare gefärbt hast.” Sherlock hat sich mal die Haare gefärbt? Ich habe ihn ja schon mit Perücken gesehen. Aber diese Information ist neu.

“Machst du das mit Absicht?” Fragt er schmollend und stand nun auf.

“Wir sollten nun gehen, John. Es ist draußen schon dunkel und wir müssen noch eine Weile fahren.” Als ob ihn das sonst je gestört hat. Aber ich sollte einwilligen. Schließlich wollte ich auch noch mit ihm reden. Ich stehe also auch auf und verabschiede mich höflich von Mrs. Holmes und Maria.

Entgegen meiner Erwartungen verlief die Fahrt nach Hause genau so wie die Hinfahrt. Was habe ich denn jetzt schon wieder verbrochen? Seufzend schließe ich die Haustür auf, als wir endlich davor stehen. Habe ich vorhin doch was falsches gesagt? Nur was war es?

Doch als er das Klicken das die Tür von sich gab wenn sie in Schloss fiel vernahm, packte mich Sherlock im selben Moment grob an meiner guten Schulter, um mich herum zu wirbeln. Sein Blick bohrte sich quasi in mich hinein. Aber jetzt weiß ich, das er nicht sauer auf mich ist. Ganz im Gegenteil. Denn als er seine Lippen auf meine drückte, wusste ich das er sich die ganze Zeit nur zurück gehalten hatte. Mit seinen flinken Händen wollte er mir nebenbei schon unters Hemd fahren, aber ich rang mich noch dazu durch ihn von mir weg zu schieben. Unsere Vermieterin musste so was hier nicht mitbekommen. Mit zusammengeschobenen Augenbrauen sieht er mich an.

“Lass uns nach oben gehen.” Gesagt getan. Doch als ich die Wohnzimmertür öffnen wollte, packte er meine Hand und zerrte mich noch ein Stockwerk höher. Ich nehme mal an, er ist also nicht nur aufs Küssen aus.

Ungeduldig öffnete er die Tür schubste mich hinein und schloss sie dann hinter sich. Was macht ihn auf einmal so happy? Schnell streift er mir meine schon offene Jacke von den Armen. Diese ließ er dann einfach auf den Boden fallen, bevor er sich wieder stürmisch an mich drückt. Natürlich stehe ich nicht einfach so da. Sondern ich wanderte mit meinen Händen seinen Rücken auf und ab. Wie lange wahr das noch mal her, das ich ihn so anfasste? Viel zu lange würde ich sagen. Ungeduldig schob er mir seine Hüfte entgegen, während er mir mit seiner Zunge bei meinen Mund um Einlass bat. Weil er nebenbei aber mein Hemd und meine Hose öffnen wollte, klappt der intime Kuss nicht so ganz.

“Du bist so wunderbar.” Äußert er sich freudig, als er sich von mir löst und mich endgültig zum Bett schob. Durch seine ungestüme Art, fiel ich natürlich sofort darauf, als ich mit dem Unterschenkel daran stieß und das Gleichgewicht verlor.

“Sherlock könntest du endlich sagen was los ist oder wenigstens was dich plötzlich in solche Hochstimmung gebracht hammp..” Aber ich kam mit meinem Satz nicht weiter, denn er hatte sich in der Zeit, in der er noch stand sich seines Mantels schnell entledigt. Nur um sich jetzt wieder mit seinem Mund um meinen zu kümmern.

Ich würde ja gerne sagen, das es herrlich ist was wir hier tun. Aber was kippte den Schalter in ihm so urplötzlich? Auch wenn ich mir damit die Tour vermasseln sollte, ich muss ihn fragen. So schiebe ich ihn sanft, aber doch bestimmend wieder weg von mir. Erst dann bemerke ich das man vielleicht auch mal zwischen durch Luft holen sollte.

“Was soll das alles? Seit wir aus Indien wiedergekommen sind, habe ich keine Ahnung mehr was mit dir los ist. Wenn du nicht mit mir redest, mach ich mir Sorgen ok? Dann besuchen wir deine Mutter. Ich sage ihr meine Meinung ins Gesicht und plötzlich ist wieder alles anders. Was soll ich davon halten?” Sherlock hatte bei der Rede ganz von mir abgelassen und setzte sich nun auf seine Seite des Bettes.

“Als du sagtest das es in Ordnung sei keine Kinder zu bekommen, da war ich froh. Ich weiß sehr wohl, das es nicht sehr einfach für dich war so zu entscheiden. Dennoch war ich einfach damit zufrieden, das du das alles so akzeptiert hast. Doch dann wurde ich skeptisch.” Wie jetzt? Es war nicht so einfach daher gesagt. Es war und ist immer noch mein voller Ernst.

“Denkst du, ich habe dich belogen?”

“Nein. Das kannst du gar nicht. Nur wenn du von deiner Nichte redest... Weist du überhaupt, wie begeistert du dich da anhörst? Dann die Unterhaltungen mit Donovan und das Telefonat mit deiner ‘Ziehtochter’. Ich dachte plötzlich das du es nur meinetwegen gesagt hast und dann wurde ich ein wenig panisch, das du es irgendwann bereuen würdest. Denn Kinder sind eine andere Kategorie als Erwachsene. Unser Leben ist so schon gefährlich genug für uns. Sich aber dann noch zusätzlich um ein Kind zu sorgen. Ich kann das nicht. Ich kann nun mal nicht alles umkrempeln und von heute auf morgen ändern wer ich bin.” Ziehtochter? Er übertreibt mal wieder. Ich habe Jessica letzte Woche nur einmal angerufen. Eigentlich hatte ich es mir vorgenommen hinzufahren. Aber darüber mache ich mir morgen noch Gedanken.

“Du meinst wie wir sind.” Beteure ich ihm und versuche dabei nicht auf seine Lippen zu starren. Diese waren nämlich einen hauch dunkler von unserem vorigen Lippenkontakt.

“Das weiß ich jetzt natürlich. Denn du hast es meiner Mutter noch mal deutlich erklärt. Ich gebe zu, ich wusste einen kurzen Moment nicht was ich sagen sollte. Du überraschst mich immer wieder.” Hat man je eine schönere Liebeserklärung gehört? Ich muss es nicht. Er hält meinem Blick natürlich solange stand, bis auch ich etwas von mir preis gebe. Erst wenn ich ihm ein Lächeln schenke, dann tut er es mir gleich.

“Ich liebe dich auch.” Erwidere ich dann, weil ich finde das es mal wieder sein muss das ich diese Worte ausspreche. Dafür belohnt er mich mit seinem einzigartigen Lächeln. Das bei dem mein Herz immer noch schneller schlägt, wenn ich es sehe. Manchmal frage ich mich wie es sich für ihn anfühlt. Für mich ist das Leben hier an manchen Tagen immer noch so surreal. An anderen bekomme ich mal wieder eine von einem Verbrecher verpasst und dann weiß ich wieder das es echt ist.

“John, du hast später noch Zeit über so was nachzudenken. Für jetzt solltest du nur mich im Kopf haben. Weist du überhaupt was deine Worte bei mir vorhin bewirkt haben?”

“Als wir hier angekommen sind, hast du mir ja schon eine Kostprobe gegeben. Ich danke dir, das du dich bis hier her beherrschen konntest.” Ein Grinsen konnten wir uns beide darauf hin nicht verkneifen.

“Aber warum hast du mich nicht einfach nochmal gefragt? Du fragst mich doch auch immer die unmöglichsten Dinge.”

“Ich wusste ehrlich gesagt nicht, wann der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür war. Denn in letzter Zeit wirkst du ein wenig angespannt. Bevor du was sagst, ich weiß natürlich von der Sache mit deiner Schwester. Auch darauf wollte ich dich ansprechen. Doch ich war so hin und hergerissen. Auf der einen Seite dachte ich, das es eure Sache ist und auf der anderen Seite wollte ich...” Geduldig sehe ich ihn leicht lächelnd an. Nur um zu zeigen das es in Ordnung ist. Egal was er sagen will.

“Ich wollte sagen, das ich für dich da bin.” Warum sagt er so was nur wenn er sich in die Enge gedrängt fühlt?

“Sherlock?” Aber jetzt ist es mir auch egal. Denn er hat es gesagt und das allein macht mich glücklich. Zählt das denn nicht auch? Für mich schon. Also verschieben wir das restliche Gerede auf später. Für mich war das wichtigste geklärt.

“Ja.” Als er mich wieder richtig ansieht, krabbele ich auf dem Bett wieder näher an ihn heran.

“Was hältst davon, wenn wir das fort führen was du eben angefangen hast?” Säuselte ich in meinem besten Ton in sein rechtes Ohr.

“Gerne, wenn du noch willst.” Erklärte er zwar ein wenig gelangweilt, aber ich sehe doch wie sein Augen funkeln.

“Du weist gar nicht wie oft ich will.” Flüstere ich weiter und setze mich dann nun vor ihn hin, um ihn weiter zu entkleiden. Mein Hemd hat ja schon den Boden gefunden und meine Hose brauchte auch nicht mehr viel, damit ich sie los werde. Doch Sherlock hatte meiner Meinung nach noch zu viel an.

“Jetzt wirst du aber überheblich. So oft ist es dann doch nicht.”

“Willst du mich etwa provozieren?”

“John sei doch mal realishmhmpg..” Doch egal was Sherlock sagen wollte, es ging in meinem dominierenden Kuss unter. Ich werde ihm schon zeigen was passiert, wenn man mich herausfordert. Doch mein so wieso nur gespielter Ärger ging schnell in einem anderen Gefühl unter. Nämlich das was auftaucht, wenn ich ihm einfach nahe bin. Oder liegt es einfach daran, das ich ihm lange nicht so nahe war?

“John.” Ja schon klar. Ich sollte endlich aufhören nachzudenken. Das passierte dann auch als er meinen Kopf zu sich herunter zog und mir alles andere außer diesen Moment weg küsste.

Später als wir beide nicht nur unseren Hunger auf einander gestillt hatten, sondern auch unseren Mägen etwas gönnten, da stieg ich zufrieden mit dem Tag wieder nach oben zu unserem Schlafzimmer. Sherlock wollte noch duschen gehen und ich glaube auch nicht, das er danach gleich ins Bett kommt. Email’s checken und Lestrade nerven ob was neues anliegt, das ist sicher bei ihm jetzt angesagt. Schließlich lag er heute noch lange im Bett. Warum sollte er also müde sein? Doch als ich mir gerade die Decke über die Beine zog, höre ich seine Schritte auf der Treppe. Ach ja, sein Mantel hängt ja noch über der Bettkante. Sicher war sein Handy noch darin.

Ich zucke nur mit den Schultern und lege mich hin, als er in seinen Morgenmantel eintrat. Irritiert sehe ich ihm nach, als er an seinem Mantel vorbei schreitet. Sag bloß er kommt heute wirklich schon ins Bett? Nicht grinsen John, denn so dunkel ist es auch nicht. Ach was soll’s. Kann er doch sehen, das ich mich freue das wir mal wieder gemeinsam zu Bett gehen. Er sagt nichts sondern dreht mir den Rücken zu, als er auf seiner Seite des Bettes steht. Er öffnet seinen Morgenmantel und lässt ihn langsam über seine Schultern zu Boden gleiten.  
Ich komme nicht drum herum einen zufriedenen Seufzer von mir zu geben, als ich sehe das unter seinem Morgenmantel nichts darunter hat. Ich kann doch sein heimtückisches Grinsen sehen, als er sich zu mir dreht. Aber ihm macht das wohl nichts aus, als er unter seine Decke schlüpft.

Ich wollte ihm gerade ein gute Nacht wünschen, aber dann bemerkte ich das er auf mich zu kam. Vielleicht will er noch einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss? Damit sollte ich sogar recht behalten. Im nächsten Moment legte er nämlich seine Hand an meine Wange, um mich in seine Richtung zu lenken.

Dieses Mal ist die Berührung unserer Lippen anders. Vorhin war sie hektisch und beinahe wild. Nun ist unser Kuss eher sachte und gefühlvoll. Als wir uns wieder voneinander lösen, lächele ich ihn noch mal kurz an, bevor ich meinen Kopf wieder auf das Kissen lege und meine Augen schließe.

Erst dachte ich, er wollte sich wieder auf seine Seite zurück ziehen, doch als er meinen linken Arm anhob wusste ich das er etwas anderes vor hat. Flink schlüpft er unter meine Decke und legt seinen Kopf vorsichtig auf meinen Oberkörper. Natürlich dachte er dabei immer an meine Schulter und verlagerte das Gewicht so, das er nicht auf ihr zum liegen kam. Ich kann nicht anders und hebe meinen Arm, der nun über Sherlock’s Rücken lag nochmal an. Nur um mit meinen Fingern durch seine Locken zu streichen.

Also so schlecht war der Tag dann doch nicht, wie ich zuerst erwartet hatte. Ich sollte mir halt doch nicht mehr so viele Gedanken über alles machen.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to know what is going on lately with Sherlock. I can't ask him so easy to tell me. For that I am too cowardly. Finally, I was the one who wants to make it clear that in good relationship you constantly open and honest with each other.

'Of course, everyone can have his little secrets, but honesty is the alpha and omega' And how honest I am? I still haven't confessed to him the real reason why I go more to my sister as needed. The excuse that I want to see my niece will not work forever. Harry had also proposed that I even take the girl for a weekend. But I know neither Sherlock nor Clara would sign up for this idea.

Oh what I do to me anyway? Sherlock knows it certainly and would like to avoid a conversation with me. Should I find it tactful or selfish? I know that such emotional conversations are not for him. Nevertheless, I wonder if he isn't a little interest in it. Not how I feel in the matter but at least why his errand boy is so often prevented lately.

But no, that are again things who too much to ask of the great Sherlock Holmes. Well, if he doesn't want to say anything then I have look myself through that.

It has probably something to do with the visit to his mother. After all, he was there for a while. What could have happened that time? Still creeps me a bad feeling with regard Mrs. Holmes. What if my fears are true and she endured us only until now?

'Sherlock, I slowly have enough of all this! As if it's not too much that you live with this man together and so brought shame on the family. No, you had even the audacity to marry this doctor. I'm glad that your father haven't to experience that. This Dr. Watson can't be good for you. After all, he wasn't even here and has introduced himself appropriate. Yet he hasn't asked for permission for the marriage. Go to your room and think exactly about what you've done. Mycroft and I'll see that we manage it again. You should marry a woman who is educated and comes from our circles.'

Yes maybe my imagination goes a bit over the top. But that would at least explain Sherlock's dismissive attitude. Actually, he pushes me not directly off. It's more so that he doesn't respond when I touch him. Yes, it could be that he too often lingers in his mind. Nevertheless, I feel almost like a pervert and when I just kiss him. Because it seems to me as if he was just waiting until it's finally over.

It can't be that he is still angry because I told him that Harriet can't accept him? That the two never are going to be best friends was already clear to me as I hadn't imagined Sherlock as my life partner. But because of that he would never worry.

Or is it because I have teased him that sexually is currently nothing between us? As we have come from India again, I actually thought he wanted to drag me into the bedroom immediately. At least I thought on the plane that he looked a little frustrated. But the exact opposite was the case. We arrived at Baker Street as if the flight demanded everything from us. Yes I was a little tired but I wouldn't have said no if he had proposed it. But he instead sent me to bed just like a toddler and said he still had work to do. Too tired to contradict that night, I did so then. Also because I thought everything would go to normal again.

Granted, the journey itself wasn't perfect. Still I thought it was nice to travel with him. But I will plan the next vacation. In a country where gays are fine. Not especially France. Although I can recommend their wine. Just a place where I can hug or kiss him when I feel like it. In London's busy streets I stop myself rather from it because Sherlock isn't unknown here. But in an unfamiliar environment one could make something out of it. Maybe he explains especially something about a sight which not many people know and instead of answering, I push him just thrilled against the nearest wall. Only to pull him down to me on the collar to kiss him passionately. In a slightly breathless tone he asks me then to stop it because other people can see us. But of course I will ...

“John stop thinking of such trivial things! Think rather what you're going to say. Or would you like to embarrass yourself in front of Mummy... my mother?!" He is also a bit grouchy today. He hasn't even averted the glance from the window to talk to me. I just sighed and look at my hands as if they have any answers for me. Today is the finally day on which he officially introduces me to his mother. Of course, I don't want to look stupid and not just for him.

But what if his mother really doesn't want that we are married, let alone live together? Since we have gone into this taxi, I'm so nervous. That this forthcoming meet isn't going to be simply was already clear. I will try to please her, even it's just to make Sherlock happy. Even if she were with all her might against me, I will not give up my husband so easy. My husband. Here I come not around to look at him again. Would he present me like that?

'Mother this is Dr. John Watson. My husband.' Of course, John and tomorrow pigs learn to fly. Which reminds me, we haven't even talked about the topic swimming. Is he perhaps embarrassed because I know that he can't do it? No, that is nonsense. Nevertheless, I would like to talk to him about it. Finally, it's not bad that he can't swim. I just want that Sherlock knows it. When he wants to learn it at some point, he can count on my full support.

Maybe I should talk to him about everything in evening today. Of course, only if Lestrade until then shouldn't call again. This brings over a lot of work lately and clients were also quite a few there this week. I wonder if Sherlock accepts a bit too much work in the last time. Because of that I went also babysitting. I thought when he comes from his mother, he wants to plunge right back into work. But the turmoil lay down suddenly and since this morning was nothing going on. Or he simply canceled everything for this special day. Nonsense. He would never trade a case for doing nothing.

“What is with you lately? Is it the midlife crisis or something like that? Actually, I thought that I would reach that stage first.”  
I have said it this morning about eleven o'clock, because he was still in the bed. Of course it was just a joke but lure Sherlock out today was again difficult. That was another thing. He remains just silent if he doesn't think it's necessary to say something. Mrs. Hudson said that it is one of his phases. What I don't understand is that I'm the one who got the most of the silent treatment. Ok if he doesn't talk to Lestrade then the cases never come to an end.

All day he was home either in bed or on the couch and always face to the wall. To leave out eating was also on again. If I bring him nothing, he don't think to take something himself between all the work. And of course I always put something there then I don't want that he starves before my eyes.

Slowly I don't know what should I do more. He can't be sick. At least he shows no outward symptoms. Moreover, if he was be in pain then I would have been back to playing nurse.  
'John bring this ... John do that ...' When I think precisely about this it not with everything like that. Only when he was injured before my eyes, then he will always be maintained.  
When I saw him the last time naked it was in this Indian hotel but he couldn't have done something in such a short time. Another voice in my head tells me that I probably shouldn't believe that. Finally, he is still Sherlock Holmes.

Is it really just the problem with his mother what draws him so down? It can't have anything to do with the photo was Miss Lalita sent us. It was his idea to send them to America and he looked not so down after the second letter. There was also nothing unpleasant in it in fact. Only a picture of them where they live now and that they are able to plan their happy future themselves now. I couldn't help and replied this time. Sherlock found that was unnecessary, because they also have Internet there, but writing letters is also a bit nostalgic.

At crime scenes he is pretty normal what concerned to clarify the cases. Although, now that I think about it exactly a situation comes back to me again that was happening in Scotland Yard. That afternoon three days before I had randomly free time and was just going with him because I wanted to know what the others were thinking of his behavior.

".... and that's why he killed himself. He wanted to make it look like an accident, so that his family receives something from the life insurance policy."

“Yes, that sounds plausible. Well, I also have nothing more for today. Because of the paperwork I send another email."

"John we are leaving."

"Wait a second, Sherlock! Isn't there Sally Donovan?"

“Dr. Watson, nice to see you again after the long time. Were you two both on an holiday trip?"

"Something like that. When is the time, if I may ask?"

“John, you can talk about it in normal volume. My boss knows it already. In addition, he would slowly notice it. Anyway, there are only two months left."

"And you still working? Hey Greg, tell me what ..."

“John I always come here only for a few hours. I do at least the paperwork. Otherwise the ceiling would fall on my head at home."

"Hm, I understand. And ehm did he know? The father, I mean."

“I know you want to help me. But it's not so easy."

“John, what haven't you understand be 'we are leaving'?!"

“Sherlock, don't rush me!"

“If you'd move right when I say it, then I wouldn't have to repeat it again!"

“But I wanted to.."

"John, if the child is born, you'll see it soon enough. They aren't learning to run that fast. So either you're coming with me, or I'm going without you.”

"Sherlock, now wait a minute!"

"What's wrong with him lately? Lestrade said also that he seemed a bit apathetic."

“No idea, Sally. But if I don't run after him I have to walk home. Because him I forgot my wallet this morning. So until next time.”

I just wanted to ask how she is. But something made Sherlock angry then. I don't even know what I did or said that made his mood swing down like this. But at least it wasn't just me who found his behavior strange.

I would like to ask Mycroft what could be wrong with him, because that is always one step ahead. But the older Holmes is currently not in London. Business trip or something like that. Actually, I don't want to know it exactly.

I got really aware of the seriousness of the situation only when a well-known lady visited me. Honestly, I never thought I'd see her so soon again. Nevertheless, she just stood this week in the practice.

“Hello." She walked into the treatment room and carefully closed the door behind her.

"Hello. I'll be with you in a minute." I told her just friendly. Then I still had to pack away visuals of smoking legs. The youth began today more earlier to smoke. But they should also know what it could have for consequences. I better never let Sherlock see these pictures, because that scares him not really off. On the contrary, he only comes up with nonsensical ideas.

"So what can I do for you, Miss Adler?"

“I just thought I visit you again." She explained to me in an almost gentle tone, while she made herself comfortable in the patient's chair and crossed the legs.

"I suppose you eventually also need to see a doctor. I'm only surprised that you have come here of all places."

“No, thank you. But I have a very good doctor. Moreover, someone wouldn't like it so much if you would treat me for the long run." This irritated me a little because I don't really know who she means. She couldn't really think on Sherlock. Or? Actually I don't care anymore because I remembered a thing that happened on her last visit.

“But Sherlock isn't drugged at home again?" Because that supposedly harmless stuff, knocked my husband of nearly two days out. Even if he could do two cases later because of that, he wasn't angry with her. Irene Adler was probably the only one who could do with him what she wanted.

"Not at all. He doesn't even know that I'm here. I came with an entirely different concern to you." I don't know what others see in her smile. But it makes me a bit uneasy. I call Sherlock later and ask him what we have on foods. Just to hear his voice and to make sure that the woman hasn't lied to me.

“It's nice here. Tell me, your receptionist isn't single by chance?" Replaced Miss Adler then the subject abruptly.

“Just say what you want. If you want to hit on the nurse outside, then you should go to her. I'm sure you will quickly find out what she likes. I have to work and other patients here who really need me." Impatiently I got up and walked quickly to the door, in order to point beyond. Of course, someone like me can't intimidate her in the least. The woman still stood up, smiling and walked slowly towards me. Then she put a hand on my forearm before I could reach the door handle.

“John, do you want children?" Perplex I turned back entirely to her and looked at her confused. It was a normal question. But from the mouth of Irene Adler, it was like a code for me that had to be deciphered first.

"What do you mean?" I asked hesitantly, meanwhile racking my brain.

“Don't tell me you came here because you're preg.. "

“No. In my life there is no place for something like that." Even if wasn't perhaps her intention but that sounded sentimental. She shook her head slightly and looked directly at me again.

"It's not about me." The woman said firmly. Before she could say the name, I cut her off. In retrospect, I regret it a bit that I was so harshly to her. In the end, she also is just worried about Sherlock.

“What has Sherlock done now?" She closed her eyes briefly and sighed.

"How is it going your life as a married couple?" She inquired, though I knew it couldn't have to do with the concern she was here for. A little embarrassed I scratch the back of my head.

“Better than expected. But it hasn't changed much, only that we stand together on a paper and wear rings." At least Sherlock has told me this in his nice way.

“And you are both satisfied with it?" However, the woman brought strange questions on the table. Why shouldn't we be happy? I wonder now if she expected sometimes that my husband can't stand me anymore and goes back to her.

"What do you want? Of course he is. When Sherlock wouldn't be happy, then he would say it." Finally, we are talking about the detective who always made himself noticeable when it doesn't turn out as he wanted. I really had no desire for this conversation, if the woman just wanted to annoy me.

“As I said, there are people out there who really need me.” I explained still as friendly as possible, pointing out with my left.

"Dr. Watson." She began then almost pleadingly. All of sudden she used a very different tone. I wondered instinctively whether it was a trick.

“I am far from to drive you both apart. I just overheard that Mr. Holmes lately visited people, which have nothing to do with any criminal cases.” Now that made me curious.

"What do you mean?"

“So what is the answer to my question? Would you like to have children?"

"It doesn't matter here! Now what about Sherlock?" I hate it when I'm just left in the dark. Even now I don't understand the issue with the children. Maybe I put the item on the discuss-with-Sherlock-list at the bottom.

“However, I will now go anyway. When you get home today and notice a change in him, you should first do nothing." So she rushed to the door. I would have liked some more information.

"As soon as I have more information, I'll notify you." With that, she disappeared completely out of the door frame. Irene Adler was already a mystery herself. Actually a question came up in me, since I have heard that she is still alive. Why doesn't she never contacted him after her rescue? She must feel something for him when she went through the trouble to visit me in the practice. I know that Sherlock felt something for her or even still does. I never asked him such things and that not only because it could make him feel uncomfortable. I don't also do it because there are things that I honestly don't want to have an answer.

Anyway, I haven't heard from her again since that day. Could it be that Sherlock got wind of it and send her away? Should I see her by chance again, I will apologize for my behavior in the practice. She was just trying to help, but I was pretty stressed out on that day.

Again, I look over to my husband. But he is once again somewhere else. In his own world, and again I see it. This lost look. Perhaps he was himself unaware of it, but with these facial features, he looked like a lonely child. I would love nothing more than to close him my arms and affirm him repeatedly that everything will be fine and that I'm here. But we still sat in the taxi. What if his mother wants to make an offer to me, so that I am leaving Sherlock? Just as Mycroft once. I never said a word about it and I also asked the older Holmes to never mention it again. No matter what they offer me or with what they would threaten me, I wouldn't give him up so easily.

I wonder how long it will take until we are there and turn now to the window. For a change, it wasn't raining. At least the weather was on good terms with us today. Time went by in which I looked out of the window and was wondering how I should act in front of Mrs. Holmes. What if Harry is right and she is really a mixture of Sherlock and Mycroft? No, that would be too absurd.

Something cold sweeps easily over my hand and I turn my head back to my partner. This sat suspiciously silently with his right hand on his thigh. I am sure that his hand ghosted over mine just now. Is he perhaps as tense as I am? But why? He finally has indeed no reason to. I am well aware that he once again know a lot more. Could it be that his mother also made an offer to him?

'Either you leave this man or..' Or what? What could she take from Sherlock that he couldn't get again? To really annoy him, she must do something so he can't never go back to work. It occurred funny to me. The next moment it wasn't anything but that. I thought of Mycroft and all the things that he did when he wanted something. If he had to choose between me and enlighten those cases, I would go willingly. I know that I mean a lot to him but without his work, he wouldn't be himself.

Just as I was reaching for his hand and asking, whether was my theory true, he climbed out of the car already. I wasn't aware that we are at the place now.  
Curious I also get out and look around. So that's it. Sherlock's childhood home. Or rather mansion. It wasn't especially showy but it said that wealthy people live here. But I shouldn't spend any more time here and gaze at everything. Sherlock was already waiting at the door. When I just stand around, he get's only angry again. When I stood beside him, he just put his left hand on my good shoulder.

“You don't need to be nervous. No matter what you say to her, it will change nothing between us." Do I look like it so much? Nevertheless, I am very happy with his reassuring words and nod slightly smiling to show that I'll manage it.

So he let go of me again and pulled the cord which probably rang the bell at the entrance. It wasn't long since a young woman opens the left side of the big wooden door. It looked heavy, but the lady seemed to have mastered often. Friendly she looked at us and I realized that she is probably only a little younger than me.

“Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson, come in please." Now I realize that Sherlock's mother couldn't probably take care for the whole house herself. So the woman in front of us is probably a maid or something like that.

“Mr. Holmes I'm sorry, but I need to tell you a relentless message. Since this morning she feels worse again.” She explained depressed when we finally completely in the entrance hall.

"Like the last time?!" He looked intently at her from above. Why was he so hostile against her? She finally made only her job and brought him just the information.

“No Mr. Holmes. This time it's serious. Mrs. Holmes wanted also doesn't wanted to cancel your visit because she thought she gets better by the afternoon. She was so happy about it." Then she looked down in shame, as if that all were her fault. I just wanted to say that she still couldn't help it but Sherlock beat me to it.

“Now we are lost time by driving all the way here. She should have better called me. Tell her that I will not come again soon! No better is I'll tell it her myself. Is she in her room?”

"Yes." Answers the woman meekly and that seemed to be the keyword. Because my husband just kept walking along the entrance hall.

“John wait here! It doesn't take long." I hear only before he climbed up a staircase. At least it sounded like that, because see I couldn't him anymore. Now I stand with this housekeeper alone here.

"I'm sorry that he's so moody." I apologize now for Sherlock's behavior because nothing else occurred to me.

"No. Slowly I already should be accustomed to this. In addition, Mrs. Holmes meant that he has improved much. In his younger years, he should have been worse." I don't want imagine what she perceived as bad and pondered on better topics that I could use for a conversation. But she went abruptly to the right to a dark door. She opened it and looked at me again with a friendly smile.

"Come Dr. Watson." She showed me with her hands that I should go into the room.

“The ride was sure long one here or not?" I just nod and walk through the door. Only to find out that I am probably in the living room or in the waiting room here. Anyway, it's all set up noble but also cozy. Fireplace in which a warm fire burns. I go almost automatically closer towards it. In fact I haven't noticed the whole way here that I have cold feet. But now I can keep myself warm until Sherlock reappear again. I hope his mother hasn't this flu which is going around at the time. In old age, that can be dangerous.

“Dr. Watson, please sit down. I brought you a warm tea and some biscuits." I haven't realized that she was gone from the room.

“Oh thank you very much. However, you should make no trouble for my sake."

“That's fine. Madam has ordered it." That I get tea or everyone gets something if they have to wait? She is, after all, in her room. Did she commissioned it from there, because Sherlock explained that I wait here? It's also not important. I just sit down. Of course, as close as it goes by the fireplace. Lost in thought I look in the flames, as I took a sip of the offered tea. It tasted different than our tea in Baker Street. Perhaps because fine herbs and berries floating around in the cup. Of course, an owner of such a house wouldn't be satisfied with simple tea bags.

"I didn't know how you like your tea. I hope I haven't spoiled it now." Said the maid who joined me now. She was talking about silver tea egg that hung in my cup.

"That's okay." I mean and take the metal gently from my cup without dripping on my pants or on the furniture. I could just in time put it on the saucer and set it back on the table when a strange voice spoke to me.

“Dr. Watson." It may sound pleased but also a bit chilly when I was just welcomed. I hastily put my cup back on the table to look up again.

"Nice that we finally meet each other." My jaw dropped almost when I saw who was speaking with me. Because even if I'd never exchanged a word with Sherlock's mother,at this moment it's clear that the lady in front of me is Mrs. Holmes. She had put back together her gray hair But not to intend to look strictly. She did it only that the curls are held in place. I can already imagine how this woman looked in younger years. Almost everything about her reminds me of Sherlock. Only the eyes were completely different. I just shake my head to stop the rude gape. I stand upright in front of her and taut unconsciously my shoulders.

"Yes that's it. Dr. John Watson. Pleasant to meet you." Why do I say my name again and why stretch I so idiotic my hand out to her? I should have asked Sherlock beforehand how to speak with her. But contrary to my expectations, she smiled at me a little amused and then grabbed my hand.

“Violet Holmes. Dr. Watson, you don't need to be nervous. I am alone glad that I finally meet you." I can only grin to it, because I am glad that she is probably a patient person.

"Please sit down again. Maria bring me also some tea."

"Of course." Answered the housekeeper whose name probably is Maria. Whether she is like Anthea? Constantly changing the name, just as it fits. Until today I haven't figured out how Mycroft's assistant is really really called. I say only Anthea, because it's confusing to me to use every time an another name. Sherlock told me that it had to do with some secret actions. He said even if I feel like it on occasion I should address her with the spy name. But I simply held my hands to the ears to hear nothing more. Who she was and whether she really worked for Mycroft alone, I don't care about it. For me would always remain Anthea. Moreover, I know why they Sherlock also called only by that name. He knows her longer and I heard from Mycroft much later that his assistant used this name for the first time on the day when I first met Sherlock.

I should now focus on other things, because the silence went back and made me nervous again. Expectantly looked Mrs. Holmes at me. Should I start a conversation?

“We were just now informed that you're not doing so well. Do you feel better now?”

“Dr. Watson, you see that I'm fine. I'm sorry that I fooled you. But Sherlock would never have left me alone with you, if I had asked him. When it comes to you, he still behaves like a twelve year old."

"How may I understand that?"

"He doesn't want to share you. Maybe he is ashamed for me, but I wanted to meet you for a long time." Sherlock would get to hear a serious word. His mother is friendly and understanding. So far, no bad word came up about the fact that I'm a man or not noble enough.

"No. If Sherlock spoke of you, it was always in very nice words." 'If' I think it was formulated stupid. Because she looked at me as if she knew that her son doesn't do it often.

“It's fine and I have to admit that at first I was against you." I swallowed, then her gaze was serious and I wondered if now the hook of the whole thing would come. And where's Sherlock all the time? It can't be, she still can send him to his room at this age.

"No, he's not in his room." Oh, that mind reading is inherited. The Holmes brothers must have it from somewhere.

"He will burst in at any moment. Let's use the chance to talk a little more."

"Here Madame." Marie was already back with the tea again and put the cup down in front of her employer. Mrs. Holmes thanked her and then turned back to me.

“As Mycroft told me of you the first time I honestly was very upset. A doctor who was also a soldier, enthusiastically supported the dangerous life of my son. As a mother, I couldn't understand that and I wanted that you disappear from Sherlock's life again.

“What motivated you to change your mind?"

“Sherlock himself. Of course, not his arguments he left here. But his appearance. So alive and well, I haven't seen my Sherlock in a long time. Mycroft then explained everything to me exactly. That you indeed support his way of life, but only if he stays on the still healthy path. I must really thank you, Dr. Watson. Because since then I knew that he isn't alone anymore and someone takes care of him."

“So you don't mind.. eh that we.."

“Dr. Watson do you mean, I didn't know that it would happen? When he told me of your reply, he was so excited. Of course, he told me with a shrug, that he would get married soon. But he couldn't fool me. He is his so much like his father. I'm just glad he's happy with someone who deserves him." Astonished I look at her, still pointing my finger at me. Does she really mean me?

“You have proven more than once that you are the right one." After this statement, I had to smile relieved.

"Dr. Watson even if I would have been against you, do you really think that my son would had respected that opinion? Sherlock has always been very stubborn. When something is in his head, no one can change it that simple." So Sherlock has always been like he is now. Should I take the opportunity to ask about Sherlock's emotional life? Maybe I'll go too far with it.

“If you want to know something, then you can ask me. Now that I'm your mother in law, you don't need to be embarrassed with nothing." Mother in law. This is so strange and I look confused in my tea. I take a big sip and then look at her directly again.

"Was Sherlock always.. How should I put it.."

“Cold to emotions. Life meant it long not well with him. But I am happy that he has you now. I can understand that it's not always easy with him. I hope I haven't forced myself on you two to much at that time.” At that time? Now I'm confused. She was never in Baker Street. Or?

"I hope you remember the Sherlock send you a message from a tower? The next day it was so big in the newspaper. That one I still possess.” Oh, she meant that. Of course I do remember. But what has she to do with it?

"Has Sherlock not told that it was my idea?" Oh. I knew it. He isn't the type for such things.

“No he doesn't."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please don't believe now that I have only pushed him to it. Admittedly, I have exaggerated a bit. But you know how he is. He would have otherwise never admitted it. Please don't be mad with him or me for it.”

“No. That's okay. I was very happy when I saw it. Of course I was a little irritated over such an action after it. But as long as it's true, I don't care." The woman now looks somewhat embarrassed in her tea. Maybe I said something wrong?

“Dr. Watson, I don't want to rush you to anything but..” A rumble was suddenly heard from the ceiling and we both looked up.

“Well, Dr. Watson. Now it's over with the cozy togetherness." A ceiling plate was dissolved and pulled upward. From the hole which was now on the ceiling, jumped Sherlock down in the room. He landed right in front of the small table and looked upset at his mother. He doesn't seem very bothered that he was full of dust and cobwebs. I was about to ask why he doesn't come through the door, but of course he is faster.

“I would have liked to come through the door, but my mother has locked them all." What? I haven't noticed that at all. Inquiring I turned to his mother.

"He's right. I really did that. Now that you're here, Maria can open the doors again." The housekeeper immediately set in motion and opened them again. I really haven't noticed that they were closed. Sherlock's mother came indeed from another door. I guess. Because the door through which I came, made by the opening and closing the same groan noise. I currently had noticed that before.

“And Sherlock, you could you close that hole up there again. While it was nice of you that you have dusted off the old side corridor again, but now the dirt falls through the wind down here.” He nodded weakly and pulled something in the air what I couldn't see exactly. The ceiling plate slid magically back to the previous point. Sherlock made this probably not for the first time. He had no doubt practice in it. Now I also saw, on what he had just drawn. It was a piece of tendon. Then he began to dusting of his suit.

“Maria will give you a handkerchief." Funny. I could really see how much he wanted to give the eye rolling or any remark. But of course, he doesn't out of respect.

“I hope my mother hasn't bored you with trivial stories." I wanted to tell him just that was more the otherwise. That his mother is a nice and understanding woman. However, Mrs. Holmes herself beat me to it.

“Not really. I just wanted to tell him how nervous you were on the day you got married." Wait a moment? But he was the one which repeatedly claimed that I shouldn't feel tense. Finally, we only write our names on a piece of paper.

"You were nervous?" I ask in a teasing tone, because I was a little interests in it.

“Nonsense. Of course not."

“Mycroft's Assistant has a tape. If he's back, then I can send you a copy. If you want." That's really funny. Earlier, I was still scared that the otherwise could happen and now this. But I should take him out of the unpleasant situation. He hasn't earned that now. But I know who I call if he annoys me too much again. Mother Holmes certainly knows a few tricks, how to raise him.

"That's okay." I say, and drink the last sip from my cup.

"Dr. Watson what I wanted to really ask, was whether..."

“Mother, I told you we are thinking about it.” Hello? Perhaps I could also know what was going on here?

“You can do that also. Can I still don't even ask for his opinion in it?” Sherlock lowered his eyes and sat down beside me offended.

“Dr. Watson, you surely would like to have children someday. I know that, but Sherlock.. " I think not big about it and just say what I think. Finally, I don't want to give her great hopes for grandchildren.

"No." So I cut her right off. Why Sherlock now looks also in wonder at me I don't understand, but I can talk later with him.

“I'm sorry to have to interrupt, but my answer is no. It's not like that I never had the desire to have children. But as this still existed, I thought to have a woman at my side. Life changes things with time. If you think he talked me into it, then you are wrong. He doesn't has to. I had enough time to consider everything carefully. Before, there were also plenty of moments where I could have just turned my back to this life. Although it was sometimes hard, I didn't do it because he needs me exactly as much as I him.” Silence. Great. Was it perhaps a little too much? Seeking help, I look to my partner. He smiles? Well, at least that means he is pleased.

“So mother, there you have his answer." Actually, I didn't want to offend her, but she must see herself that a child in danger with us.

"I understand." She explained then a little sheepishly. Then she changed the subject easy and we just talk about excerpts from my past. Maria then also brought a photo album when her employer asked her. When she handed me a photo, any facial features had to be gone from my face for a moment. So even Sherlock was a normal baby. In the photo a suprised toddler with a teething ring in the mouth looked at me. For comparison, I look again to present original.

"What?" Inquired Sherlock a little irritated because he couldn't see the picture. Then I had to grin broadly.

“As a child you were really adorable." Tease I and turn the picture now to him. Fast he tore it out of my fingers.

"Mother, you couldn't send for album where I was a little older." Actually he would prefer if I could face no pictures of him.

“Oh you mean where there are pictures of you as you've dyed your hair." Sherlock has once dyed his hair? I have already seen him with wigs. But this information is new.

"Do you do that on purpose?" He asks pouting and stood up now.

“We should go now, John. It's already dark outside and we have to drive for a while.” As if that has ever bothered him. But I should agree. Finally, I also wanted to talk to him. So I get up also and say goodbye politely to Mrs. Holmes and Maria.

Contrary to my expectations ran the ride home as well as the journey there. What have I done wrong again now? Sighing, I open the front door when we finally stand before it. Did I said something wrong? Just what was it?

But when the click came, the door made on its own when it fell in lock, Sherlock grabbed me at the same moment rough on my good shoulder to swirl me around. His eyes piercing me almost with the sharp look. But now I know that he isn't mad at me. Quite the contrary. Because when he pressed his lips to mine, I knew that he had only held back the time we went here. With swift hands he wanted already to go under my shirt, but I struggled a bit to push him away from me. Our landlady must not see something like this here. With pushed together eyebrows he looked at me.

"Let's go upstairs." Said and done. But when I tried to open the living room door, he grabbed my hand and even dragged me one more floor up. I assume, therefore, it's not only about kissing.

Impatiently he opened the door pushed me through it and then closed it behind him. What makes him so happy all at once? He quickly strips my already open jacket of the arms. This he let simply fall to the ground, before turning back to fast pushing himself at me. Of course, I'm not simply standing there. But I wandered with my hands his back up and down. How much time went by in which I haven't touched him like that? Far too much, I would say. Impatiently he shoved his hip against me while he asked with his tongue for access in my mouth. Because he besides wanted to open my shirt and trousers, the intimate kiss doesn't work quite right.

“You are so wonderful." He happy declared further, as he released himself from me and finally pushed me to the bed. Through his impetuous nature, I fell of course immediately because my lower leg bumped against it and so I lost the balance.

“Sherlock you could finally say what's going on or at least what suddenly brought you in such euphoria sta..” But I came with my sentence to no end because he had disposed his coat fast when he was still standing. Only to close my moth fast with his again. I'd like to say that it's wonderful what we do here. But what tipped the switch so suddenly in him? Although I could ruin the thing with it but I have to ask him. So I push him gently, but determining away from me. Only then I realize that perhaps I should even catch air between.

“What's all this about? Since we have come from India again, I have no idea what's wrong with you. If you don't talk to me, I worry ok? Then we visit your mother. I tell her my opinion to the face and suddenly everything is different. What should I think of that?" Sherlock had completely let go of me during the speech and now sat on his side of the bed.

“I was glad, when you said that it was fine for you if we never have children. I know very well that it wasn't very easy for you to decide that. Nevertheless, I was just content you have accepted all that. But then I became skeptical." What? It wasn't just easy said. It was and still is my full seriousness.

"Do you think I lied to you?"

“No. You can't even do that. But when you're talking about your niece... Do you even know how excited you sound then? Then the conversations with Donovan and the call with your 'foster child'. I suddenly thought that you just said it for my sake and then I was a little panicked because I thought you will regret it someday. Children are a different category than adults. Our life is dangerous enough for us. But then, in addition to care for a child. I can't do this. I just can't shake up everything overnight and change who I am now.” Foster daughter? He's exaggerating again. I only once phoned Jessica last week. Actually, I had the idea to go there. But I'm thinking about that tomorrow.

"You mean like we are." I assure him and try not to stare at his lips. These were namely a touch darker from our previous lip contact.

“I know now, of course. Because you have explained it to my mother significantly again. I admit, I didn't know for a moment what to say. You surprise me again and again.” Did someone ever heard a more beautiful declaration of love? I don't have to. He naturally holds my gaze until I say something in return. Only when I give him a smile, then he does the same.

"I love you too." I say then, because I think it must be once again utter these words. For this he rewarded me with his unique smile. That where my heart still beats faster when I see it. Sometimes I wonder how it feels for him. For me, the life here is on some days still so surreal. At other times I get a hit by a criminal, then I know again that's all real.

“John, you can think about something trivial later. For now you should just have me in your head. Do you even know what your words have done to me earlier?"

“When we arrived here, you have already given me a taste of it. Thank you, that you could control yourself until we arrived here.” We couldn't both resist to grin.

“But why didn't you just ask me again? You ask me always the most impossible things.”

“I honestly didn't know when the right time was for this. Because lately you seem a little tense. Before you say anything, of course I know about the matter with your sister. I also wanted to talk to you about that. But I was so torn. On the one hand I thought, that's your thing and on the other side I wanted..” Patiently I look at him slightly smiling. Just to show that it's okay. No matter what he wants to say.

“I just wanted to say that I'm here for you." Why does he say something like that only when he feels cornered?

"Sherlock?" But now I don't care. Because he has said it and that alone makes me happy.

"Yes." When he looks at me again, I went closer to him on the bed.

“What think of continuing the thing you have just begun?" I purred in my best tone in his right ear.

“Gladly, if you still want to." He explained a little bored, but I see it sparkle in his eyes.

“You don't know how many times I want it." I whisper on and then sit in front of him to undress him further. My shirt has already found the floor and my pants also doesn't need much to follow.

”Now you're being arrogant. It's not that often."

“Do you want to provoke me?"

“John, you have to be more realistic there and..” But no matter what Sherlock was going to say, it was drowned by my dominant kiss. I'll show him what happens when he challenges me. But my anyway played anger quickly went under another emotion. Namely that what comes up when I'm just near him. Or is it simply because I wasn't so close to him for some time?

"John." Yes, it's already clear. I should finally stop thinking. This then also happened when he pulled my head down and kissed anything except this moment away.

Later when we were both satisfied not only our hunger for each other, but also given our stomachs something, I got satisfied with the day back up to our bedroom. Sherlock wanted to take a shower and I don't think he comes to bed right after. Checking his mails and annoying Lestrade if something new is on, that is surely how he wants to spend time. After all, he was still a long time in bed this morning. So why should he be tired? But just as I pulled the blanket over my legs, I hear his footsteps on the stairs. Oh, his coat is still hanging on the edge of the bed. Certainly his phone was still in it.

I shrug with the shoulders and lie down when he entered in his dressing gown. Irritated I looked after him, as he walks past his coat. Don't tell me he is really going to bed that early today? Don't grin John because it's not that dark yet. Never mind. He can see that I am happy that we go once again to bed together. He says nothing but turns his back to me, when he is on his side of the bed. He opens his robe and allows it to slide slowly over his shoulders to the ground. I don't came around to give a satisfied sigh out from me, as I see that he wears nothing under his robe. I can still see his ferocious grin as he turns to me. But he probably doesn't care when he slips under his blanket.

I juts wanted to wish him a good night, but then I noticed that he came up to me. Maybe he wants a goodnight kiss? By that I should even be right. The next moment he namely put his hand to my cheek to direct me in his direction.

This time the touch of our lips is different. Earlier it was hectic and almost wild. Now our kiss is rather gentle and full of feeling. As we part from one another again, I smile at him briefly, before I lay my head back on the pillow and close my eyes. At first I thought he wanted to move back to his side but when he lifted my left arm I knew that he has something else in mind. Fast he slips under my blanket and lays his head gently on my chest. Of course, he thought always on my shoulder and shifted his weight so that he doesn't come to lie on it. I can not help but raise my arm, which was now on Sherlock's back again. Just to stroke my fingers through his hair.

The day wasn't so bad as I had first expected it. I should really stop worrying about everything so much.


End file.
